The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a non-volatile memory device having a vertical structure and method of operating the same.
Although electronic devices have become continually reduced in size, they are nevertheless required to process a large amount of data. Thus, in order to reduce size while maintaining or improving upon processing capabilities, non-volatile memory devices for use in such electronic devices need to be reduced in size while increasing the integration degree thereof. To this end, non-volatile memory devices having a vertical structure have been considered instead of those having a conventional flat structure. However, non-volatile memory devices having a vertical structure are complicated to manufacture and, thus, the reliability thereof tends to be lower than more conventional memory devices having a flat structure.